Roleplay Story: Paradoxian War III
Characters EITC/England -Jason Blademorgan -William Brawlmartin -Sven Daggersteel -Nate Crestbreaker -Johnny Goldtimbers -John Breasly -Samuel Redbeard -William Goldsilver -Blake Stewart -Charles Sailsbury -Andrew Mallace -William Sharkskull -Ishamel -Jeremiah Garland (English) -Benjamin MacMorgan (Rogue-EITC) Spain -Isabella Clemente -Pearson Wright -Hector Wildhayes (Church) -Maxamillion -George Sailward -Hannibal Clemente -Molly McMorrigan -Ben Squidskull -Ponce De Leon -Keeper of the Undead -Spartan Petalbee Switzerland -Blake Stewart -Tyler Crossbones/William Seasteel -Blau Wolfe XIII -Matthew O'malley -Joseph Coalsmythe -Hector Wildhayes (Church) Secondary Country Roleplayers -Albert Spark -Jeremiah Garland (Sweden) -Elizabeth Bane/Spark -John Macbatten -Davy Gunfish -Matthew Blastshot -Bobby Moon Pirates/Privateers -Nults McKagan -Pencil -Richard Goldvane -The Scurvy -Team SvS -Bill Plunderbones -Chris Swordbones -Keira Kin-Over -Richard Goldvane's Crew -Cheerie -Captain/Prince Leon -Johnny Sea Slasher Chapter: One London, England. :Jason Blademorgan is sitting in his office looking out the window. William Brawlmartin walks in. :"Hello, Jason!" He yelled excitedly. Jason turned towards him. :"William!" Jason shouted. "Take a seat, right this way!" :William and Jason sat for a while talking about England in it's present time. William had also been speaking about a job offer request from Jason back into the EITC. After a while, Jason got onto that topic. He then finally stepped up. :"So," Jason said. "How would you like to join the company again?" :William sighed. "I do not think I will be able to. Especially after my discharge." :Jason peered around the room. "I'll.... Let's go speak to Goldtimbers." :Jason and William took a carriage to Goldtimbers office. They were halfway there when William looked out the door. William was shocked when he approached and saw a trio of Spanish Cadets looking around. He just looked at the ground. :"William? Are you alright?" :William paused. He flung the door open and charged towards them. :"What the bloody hell are you doing?" :Jason swung the door open and charged towards William with his sword out running towards the Guards. A huge fight erupted. Bill Plunderbones was having a drink inside the tavern. He looked at Cheerie, his girlfriend, and went outside. :"Oh sweet heavens..." Bill said. He too charged towards the fight. :Goldtimbers was leaving his office to go home for the day. Sven came knocking at the door. :"Hello, sir!" Sven said. "You see, I was wondering if you would like to go out for a drink!" :Goldtimbers thought for a moment. He turned towards Sven. "I guess I could go for a round." Sven smiled and readied the carriage they would be taking. :As Goldtimbers stepped out, he sniffed. "Sven!" Sven looked around. "Yes sir?" :"Where in god's name is my cane!" :Sven paused and looked shocked. "Um... sir. It's right in here." :Goldtimbers looked at Sven. "Were you trying to steal it?!" :Sven looked around "Um... no sir." :Goldtimbers grabbed the cane and hit his behind with it. "Get your arse into the cabin. Go, go." :They rode around. Sven intrusted them to go to the Bar. :Back at the fight, a Spanish cadet had Blademorgan pinned down along with Brawlmartin. Bill came up and kicked the solarplexis of the Cadet. "Get off the ground, fool!" Cheerie, Bill's fiance, came running outside with her Cutlass. She charged at the other two Cadets. :Sven and Goldtimbers were halfway to the bar when Goldtimbers told the driver to stop. "Excuse me, sir, but I believe I left my hat in my office." Sven facepalmed himself, took his hat off, and put it on Goldtimbers. :"Sir, your hat is on your head." :"Oh! Heavens! My damn head can't take up crap anymore! Keep going, my good man!" :Back at the fight, Cheerie had been wounded with a slash to the back. Bill, along side her, was trying to help her. "BILL," William shouted as he stumbled back over a fruit stand. "GET HELP!" :Bill rushed into the bar. He peered around looking for someone. Nobody was there. :Goldtimbers was looking outside when he saw the fight. "Sven, look! There's a fight!" Goldtimbers had a huge smile on his face. Sven looked outside only to see Blademorgan being thrown into the wall. :Sven rushed to the fight leaving Goldtimbers in the carriage. :Sven thrusted at a Cadet, killing him on impact. Bill ran over by Sven fending the cadets off. Blademorgan looked back, pulled out his pistol, and shot right between Bill and Sven's head killing another Cadet. By now, a major crowd had gathered. :Goldtimbers stepped out of the carriage. The third cadet had run into Goldtimbers at the same time. :"Pity you, fool!" Goldtimbers had knocked the head of the Cadet with his cane. "Arrest this pig!" :Sven, formerly employed by Spain, asked where the guard was from in Spanish. The guard was out cold. He cuffed him. :Brawlmartin walked over. "Hello Sven." :"I see you like fruit." :"Brawlmartin!" Goldtimbers shouted. :"Yes, sir?" :"I hear you had an appeal for your discharge. I stamped it with approval. Welcome back, Commander Lieutenant." :Brawlmartin, Bill, Cheerie, and Jason all went to go apologize to the man running the fruit stand for all of the trouble. :Goldtimbers looked about the street. "Now, Sven, about the drinks!" Chapter: Two :After the incident at the bar was over, Sven and Johnny went to Royale Pallace. They swung open the doors rushing towards John Breasly's office. They walked in only to see John, kicked back, shoes off, laying his feet on his desk. :"Sir, may I ask, what are you doing?" :Breasly looked around and sighed. "Trying to relax." :"Well, you may not be doing that for too much longer." :Goldtimbers sat down looking at John's perfectly good feet. "I wish my maid's would clean my toenails like that. Christ sakes, I get toe jam all of the time." :Breasly and Sven looked at Goldtimbers. "Yes?" :Breasly and Goldtimbers sat there for 15 seconds starring and blinking. :"Anyhow..." Sven started, "A conflict between Blademorgan, Brawlmartin, a couple of their friends, and a few Spanish soldiers roaming the streets started this afternoon around 6 O'Clock. 2 Spanish were killed. 1 has been taken captive." :Breasly sat back in his chair. "Hmmm...." John thought for a moment. "Goldtimbers." :"Aye sir?" :"Fetch me Nate, Charles, and Blake." :In the meantime, Nate was at home with his wife sitting around, doing nothing. Charles was playing with his children, Blake was speaking to a couple of ladies. :"Sven!" Goldtimbers said in front of Nate's door, "Go fetch Blake down the street." :Sven walked towards Blake. Blake looked down the street and saw Sven infuriated. :"Sorry, ladies. I better get going." :Blake stepped up to Sven and met him in the eye. "What is it?" :Blake and Sven had not been getting along at all lately. They looked at each other for a moment. :"You need to come with Goldtimbers and I... That is an order." :"Yes, sir," Blake said with tention in his eyes. :As they walked back towards the house, Nate asked where Charles was. :"Sven, while you are at it, go get Charles," Goldtimbers asked politely. :"Yes, sir," Sven said. :Blake looked at Goldtimbers. "May I go too, sir?" :"Make it quick." :Blake caught up with Sven. "Sven, stop." :"What the hell do you want?" :"Listen. I realize I shouldn't have started that scuffle. I know that I have been giving you some stress lately, but come on. It's the past. I want to be here with you in the present. So can we please drop this?" :Sven looked around. "Fine. But if I ever catch you talking with them again, I'll have your job. Is that clear, Stewart?" :Blake nodded. They then headed to Charles' home. :When they reached his home, Blake knocked on the door. :Charles yelled, "HELLLOO?!" :"IT'S STEWART." :"Oh. Hey." :"And me," Sven said sternly. "We're supposed to report to Breasly. And quickly." :Charles looked around. "Let me put on my uniform." :As all five of them had approached the pallace, Sven had looked at the office door wondering what was possibly going on. :"Hello, sir." They all said. :"Hello, gentlemen," Breasly said. :"Well, what is it sir?" Nate asked. :"You 3 will be heading to France." :"Well, what for?" Charles asked. :"You will be serving as diplomats, to find out why the Spanish were in my country. London, to be specific." :They all looked confused. "Um..." :Breasly interrupted them, "Long story. Anyhow, you will be launching tonight. Using a Light-Sloop." :Blake tried to protest. "A Light-Sloop? You're kidding me." :"Blake," Goldtimbers said, "just sit down." Goldtimbers forced Blake back down into his seat and stood behind him. He whispered in his ear, " Stay in here after the meeting." Blake only nodded. :After this had all happened, Nate and Charles met their families outside of the pallace. Goldtimbers shut the door behind them, and sat in the chair next to Blake. Sven listened through the door. :"Listen up, you're about to go off the deep end! I know that everything isn't going your way right now, but you can turn it around with this trip. You will be going off into the English Channel for a few days, relaxing, getting away from everything. It may not be the best ship, but it will help you out. Am I clear?" :Blake looked down in dissappointment. "Yes sir...." :"Good." :Sven ran down the hall acting as if he had not heard anything. He tensed looking at a portrait of Spartan Petalbee by John Breasly in the hall. "Interesting..." Chapter: Three *Coming Soon*